Net Mobile Grand Prix!
Should not be confused with Navi Car Race!, an episode in Rockman.EXE Stream with a similar theme. The NetMobile Grand Prix!, known as in Japan, is the forty-seventh episode (37th in the English dub) of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. It originally aired on January 27, 2003 in Japan. Synopsis AyanoTech is hosting a NetMobile Grand Prix in NetCity! MegaMan and his friends, plus World Three and the Net Agents, all compete to see who has the fastest NetVehicle! But the winning car will have to be more than just speedy, because in this race, anything goes, including using BattleChips to sideline your opponents. It's all legal! And, as if driving under those conditions weren't tricky enough, the CutMan Brothers, who vowed to take revenge against MegaMan, join the race and create utter mayhem! In all the confusion, who will take the lead and win?!http://www.tv.com/shows/megaman-nt-warrior/the-netmobile-grand-prix-373168/ Summary AyanoTech developed vehicles specially for NetNavis, the NetMobiles, and a race is held to promote them. While eating in the #1 Curry, Yai invites her friends to participate in the race, and they agree. The WWW members hear about it, and they ask to participate so they can promote the #1 Curry and revive the WWW, and the Net Agents enter to make sure they the WWW will not win. The CutMan Brothers had set a paper flea spy on Rush and also hear about the event, and they decide to get rid of MegaMan during the race. In the day of the Net Mobile Grand Prix, Chaud and ProtoMan enter the race with the NetBike developed by BlazeQuest to compete against Ayano Tech's NetMobiles. The NetMobile GP prize is a kiss from the internet idol Aki. GutsMan and IceMan want the kiss, and Roll wants to win so MegaMan wouldn't get the kiss. During the race, GutsMan takes down NumberMan's NetMobile with Guts Hammer. Mr. Higsby complains with Dex, but according to the rules it is okay to attack other racers. IceMan uses Blizzard to freeze the floor inside a tunnel, causing GutsMan's Guts Tank to slip. As he was close to Roll's car, GutsMan destroyed his own NetMobile to avoid crashing on her. In the other side of the tunnel, the CutMan Brothers prepare an ambush for MegaMan in the right side of the road, but all cars go out from the left side. Most vehicles manage to pass a bascule bridge, but the Net Agent's NetMobile falls in the water. The CutMan Brothers try to take down MegaMan again, this time planting a time bomb below his NetMobile, but the CutMan Vinny is run over by MegaMan and isn't sure if he succeeded. The WWW's train changes from a steam train to an electric train to gain speed, and they start attacking the other competitors, taking down the Battle Bus piloted by Glyde and IceMan. The other users accelerate and pass them, and when the Net Agents try to return to the race, they accidentally hit the WWW train and their vehicles are destroyed. In the final lap, only MegaMan, ProtoMan, and Roll are left. With less than 50 seconds left, the CutMan Brothers realize that their time bomb was in the back of Vinny, and they try to take it off. In the race, Roll manages to get the lead, but one of her NetMobile's tires burst, causing it to spin and crash. MegaMan and ProtoMan pass her, and they both cross the finish line at the same time. The bomb in the back of Vinny explodes, blasting them away and creating some fireworks. When checking the photo to see who won, Rush is seen flying above the NetMobiles, and he is considered the winner, surprising and confusing everyone. Notes *In the English dub it is possible to see some of the cut scenes for a brief moment, including this episode's title. *Roll's quotes about her racing to make sure that MegaMan will not be kissed by Aki were changed in the English dub to complaints about Rush. *In the English dub, the Net Agents hit the WWW train on purpose to make sure they wouldn't win, as they were way behind in the race. *The course layout resembles the layout of Formula One Monaco Grand Prix circuit. References Category:MegaMan NT Warrior episodes